One Lazy Morning
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are in the house, alone one lazy weekday morning. There's no work to be done and the house is too quiet for the pair. There's no food in the kitchen, and most of the stores in town are closed. What can these two do for the day? Oneshot based during the episode 'Rigby in the sky with a burrito'. New Writing Style! Rated K plus to be safe.


Mordecai and Rigby leant against the back of the couch, their feet on the coffee table and the floor below them littered with trash. The taller one of the pair, had a remote in hand and flipped through the channels on the television.

"There has to be something good on." Mordecai muttered to himself. He glanced over at his friend, who was half-asleep.

"Eh? Did you say something?" The friend in question asked, stretching up against the couch.

"Nothing important, nevermind." Mordecai sighed, continuing to flip through the channels. Rigby leant on his left hand and glanced at the remote.

"What time is it?" He asked, yawning. He scratched the back of his neck, and picked up a soda which laid on the armrest of the couch. "I mean, it can't be too late. It isn't dark outside." Rigby glanced over at one of the front windows of the house.

Mordecai stopped flipping through the channels and placed and remote beside him on the couch. "It's…um…" Mordecai tilted his head, with a groan and glanced at his wristwatch. "It's just after eleven." Mordecai answered, glancing at his friend.

Rigby finished the can of soda and threw it away. "What are we gonna do for the rest of our day off?" Rigby asked, in a bland and emotionless voice.

"Dunno. Margaret and Eileen are still in Philadelphia on their vacation." Mordecai shrugged. "A vacation? In Philadelphia? Damn." Rigby shook his head. "What can you even do in Philadelphia?" Rigby asked.

"Not sure, but they aren't gonna be back for another week." Mordecai replied.

"What about we head to the arcade or something? I think I have a few spare tokens upstairs." Rigby suggested, jumping off the couch. "After we have showers of course." Mordecai raised one of his arms and smelt it.

Mordecai watched his friend stand up. "And breakfast too." Mordecai added, slowly getting off the couch. Rigby looked up at him with a confused face.

"Dude, we ate three boxes of Pizza, and drank a buttload of sodas." Rigby said. Rigby walked over to the table and opened one of the pizza boxes, one of the boxes had one slice of pizza left. He pulled it out and took a bite. "And besides, there's nothing in the kitchen. That was the whole point of ordering pizza." Rigby continued.

"Didn't we order pizza because we were too lazy to make anything?" Mordecai asked. He smirked after his finished the sentence.

"No, I would've remembered that." Rigby said. Rigby watched Mordecai walk up the stairs and soon followed suit.

"We gotta clean up downstairs too, remember that." Mordecai reminded his friend. Mordecai stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"You going in?" Rigby climbed up the last step and glanced at the bathroom door.

"You shower first, I don't wanna be the one who goes in there first." Mordecai said, folding his arms. "And the reason why, is because I don't want another eyeful of Pops." Mordecai held his head, trying to forget that awful memory.

"So, _I _have to get the eyeful?" Rigby folded his arms. "Yes, now go." Mordecai opened the bathroom door and practically threw his friend inside, closing the door behind him.

"There's no one in here." Rigby said, glancing at the shower. "I guess I'm gonna have the shower first." Rigby smirked, grabbing a nearby towel and throwing it onto the sink beside the shower.

"What! You'll use all the hot water again!" Mordecai thumped on the door. He reached for the door knob, but when he turned it, it didn't budge. "You locked this door didn't you?" Mordecai narrowed his eyes.

"Yep, don't want anyone comin' in while I'm washin'." Rigby closed the shower door. "Have fun out there." Rigby laughed.

"You better not use all the hot water." Mordecai warned. "I'll kill you." Mordecai threatened. Mordecai heard the continued laughter of his friend, after a few seconds, the laughter died down and the sound of rushing water replaced it.

Mordecai leant against the bathroom door and sighed. "Where is Pops anyway?" Mordecai asked his friend.

Rigby continued to wash himself, before replying. "Dunno, if he's not in here and not downstairs. He's probably in his room." Rigby replied. "Why do you care anyway?" Rigby asked.

"I was just curious, it's just odd that he's not here." Mordecai got off the door.

"Go check the room then." Rigby's replied.

Mordecai shrugged and walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Pop's door. He opened it cautiously and closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything disgusting. But when he heard no sound in the room, he opened his eyes.

There was nobody in the room. Mordecai scratched the back of his neck. He thought for a moment. "Ah! I remember." Mordecai walked over to a calendar of 'The Sights of England' on a wall nearby and glanced at the date. "20th of September." He read. "Pops is going to his high school reunion today." Mordecai read. "He'll be there till the 24th." Mordecai continued. "That's odd, who'd stay there that long?" He asked himself.

He shrugged and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bathroom door. The door opened and Rigby came out, with a towel wrapped around him. "Please tell me you didn't use all the hot water?" Mordecai asked, practically begging.

"No need to beg, I ain't that mean. Of course there's some left." Rigby pushed past. "I'll meet you downstairs." Rigby said, walking into their room and shutting the door behind him.

Mordecai walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Half an hour later, Mordecai walked downstairs and glanced at the couch. "Finally! Took long enough." Rigby exclaimed, jumping out from the couch.

Mordecai looked surprised, the room was clean! "You…cleaned the room?" Mordecai asked, astonished. He walked over to the coffee table.

"Yeah, I thought I'd save you some time." Rigby replied, confidently.

"Thanks, that lifts a load." Mordecai walked over to his friend and rubbed his hand through his hair. Rigby backed off. "Sorry, forgot about the whole touching thing." Mordecai retracted his hand and chuckled at Rigby's childishness and immaturity.

Rigby folded his arms and glanced at the door. "Think we should grab the mail?" Rigby asked, changing the subject. Mordecai nodded and walked over to the door. "I'll stay here and 'work'." Rigby jumped on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Somehow I doubt you cleaned this yourself." Mordecai said, turning back. "Well, life's full of mysteries." Rigby chuckled. Mordecai smiled and shut the door. He walked onto the porch and down the steps, taking in his surroundings while he walked over towards the mailbox.

It was…quiet. All this tranquillity made Mordecai feel calm. He was so used to the house being filled with so much noise, between Rigby and Muscleman and Five's parties, it always gave him headaches. Unfortunately for him, he felt another one coming along just thinking about it.

He walked over to the mailbox and opened it. The avian pulled out a stack of letters. "Damn, the park must be getting popular." Mordecai commented, as he scanned the letters. He stopped when he noticed one of them was addressed to Rigby. "_Rigby gets letters?"_ Mordecai thought to himself.

He shook it off and walked back to the house, opening the door and throwing the letters onto the floor. He shut the door and glanced at Rigby, who had suddenly jumped into the pile of letters. "What're you doing?" Mordecai asked, confused.

Rigby suddenly came back up, with two letters in his hands. He suddenly threw them at his friend and grabbed a few more, ducking behind the wall of the kitchen. "Oh? You want a fight?" Mordecai grabbed a whole stack and ducked behind the couch.

"Come at me bro." Rigby scoffed. "You're on." Mordecai held a letter in his hand and glanced over the top of the couch. Rigby suddenly jumped out from behind the wall, having a whole stack of letters in his hand.

Mordecai quickly ducked, while Rigby threw the letters, one by one. Each of them missing Mordecai, and instead hitting the couch. "Damn, you need more practice." Mordecai commented, throwing a few letters over the couch blindly.

"Speak for yourself." Rigby scoffed. Mordecai glanced over the couch and noticed that Rigby had ran out of letters to throw. He used this opportunity to jump over the couch and throw some of the letters at him.

Rigby was taken aback by this sudden outburst and fell back. He pulled himself up and Mordecai held a final letter in his hand, he used the letter to slice Rigby's stomach (not touching him) and Rigby used his hands and made an odd sound, he used his hands to make a move that looked like his guts were coming out of his stomach.

"Samurai…" He muttered as he stood up, finished with the game. "I thought we were ninjas?" Mordecai glanced at him, confused. "Whatever man." Rigby glanced down at the ground. "Hey! This letter is for me." Rigby knelt down and picked up a letter.

He tore the envelope open carelessly and threw it away. He pulled open the letter and began to read it. "It says my high school reunion is in a couple of days." Rigby said, reading it.

"High school reunion?" Mordecai asked, confused. "How can you even have one when you didn't even graduate?" Mordecai asked, confused. "Dunno, but I'm totally going." Rigby threw the letter away.

Rigby's good mood suddenly diminished and he frowned. "What's your problem?" Mordecai asked, confused by Rigby's sudden mood change.

"I promised I'd do a bunch of stuff before the reunion." Rigby answered.

"Like what?" Mordecai asked, folding his arms.

"Here, I'll show you." Rigby ran upstairs, with Mordecai following him close behind. "What's the point in going? Won't the other guys tease you for quitting school?" Mordecai asked, on the way up.

"They can go ahead and do that, it doesn't matter to me. They won't be able to tease me when I do some of my promises, some of them are pretty awesome and extreme." Rigby opened the door to their room and they walked in.

Rigby reached under the bed and pulled out a scrapbook. "What!? When was that under there?" Mordecai asked, confused. "Nevermind, just come sit." Rigby sat on the ground and opened the book, Mordecai sat beside him and peered over his shoulder.

"Now…here." Rigby flipped through the pages, and stopped at a certain one. Before he could show his friend what he wanted to see, he burst into laughter. "That's you?" Rigby pointed at a picture of a younger Mordecai laying in the grass, caressing a saxophone.

"Yeah, don't you remember? All the guitar spots were taken!" Mordecai exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "That doesn't explain why you took your school picture with it." Rigby chuckled. Mordecai rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend. "Why're you smiling at me?" Rigby asked, slightly frightened. "Didn't you take the flute?" Mordecai asked, snickering. Rigby folded his arms.

"Shut up."

**Just a quick one shot based before/during 'Rigby in the sky with a burrito'. Thanks for reading. Also! This is the first time I've used this type of writing style. So…yay.**

**25****th**** story. CELEBRATION.**


End file.
